1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shelter structures and is directed more particularly to a shelter for an engine compartment portion of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The external heating of aircraft internal combustion engines is known in the art. Inasmuch as aircraft are often parked in exposed areas, means have been provided for directing warm air into a compartment covering the engine portion of the aircraft. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,417,636 to J. N. Ditzler et al, the compartment may comprise a flexible cover placed over the engine, with a duct extending from the cover to a portable heating unit.
In view of the costs involved in construction of garages, and/or a number of automobiles in a family exceeding the number of garage bays available, automobiles are often parked in exposed locations in driveways or car ports. After being so exposed overnight or longer, in cold climes, an operator may well experience difficulty in starting the engine. Various methods of combating the problem have included placing a lighted light bulb in the engine compartment, using an electrically heated dip stick, and other such make-shift arrangements. Another solution, the provision of a small-sized shelter just large enough to contain the automobile, is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,143 to O. J. Swenson.